


Moonrise

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 150 follower celebration, Christmas fic, Fic Giveaway, Multi, New Asgard, Tumblr Prompts, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, alien planets, celebration prompts, gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Darcy has something she wants Steve and Bucky to see





	Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> For my 150 follower fic giveaway on Tumblr
> 
> tigerliliesandcherryblossoms said: WinterShieldShock. E8 :) 
> 
> beta’d by the fabulous [phoenix_173>](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173)

 

 

**Moonrise**

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky surreptitiously stuck a finger into the collar of the tunic he was wearing and pulled at it. It wasn't that it was too tight or uncomfortable - indeed, it was probably the most comfortable thing with a collar he had ever worn. Nope, it was more that he hadn't worn anything even remotely resembling the Asgardian formal wear in his entire life, and it just felt wrong.

“Stop that,” a voice said behind him “You'll wreck it.” A small hand reached up to pull his hand away, and gentle fingers wound themselves into his as Darcy tucked herself into his side.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling the hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss onto it. “I'm not used to dressing fancy anymore.”

“Yeah, well if you stop fiddling with your collar, no one will know. You look fabulous.”

“I do look good,” he agreed, flashing a smile down at Darcy. “Not as good as you, though.”

He watched Darcy's cheeks flush pink.

“Yeah, well, you have to say that,” she said, fiddling with a lock of hair. “Anyway, I didn't come find you just for a mutual ego boost. Steve's waiting for us down in the gardens. There's something I think you'll want to see.”

She tugged on his hand, and together they made their way along the edge of the dance floor, where all manner of people were swinging, swaying, stepping, and spinning to music that was both strange and familiar all at once.

Reaching a side entrance, they slipped out of the ballroom unnoticed, and took the fancy alien elevator all the way down to the frosty gardens that surrounded the base of the new Asgardian Palace.

Darcy led Bucky to a gazebo near the edge of the forest, and a wave of emotion came over him as he caught sight of Steve leaning on the railing. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him tonight, but in the pale lamplight the other man looked ethereal, and one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever seen.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” He muttered to himself as Darcy somehow managed to skip across the deck, even in her voluminous formal gown. She flung her arms around Steve's waist looking up at him as she spoke.

Steve turned to look at Bucky, a smile on his face that Bucky suspected was not dissimilar from his own.

He strode across the gazebo to join his lovers, sliding an arm around Darcy's waist and meeting Steve for a quick kiss over the top of her head before they simultaneously dipped their heads to plant kisses on Darcy's cheeks.

“Okay, Darce, you got us out here. What's the big surprise?” Steve asked.

“Any minute now,” Darcy promised. “See there, through the gap in the trees?”

They watched for a few minutes as nothing happened, and just as Bucky was about to speak, there was a rush of wings as the local bat equivalents launched from their roosts in the trees.

And then he saw it.

A sliver of silvery light appeared on the horizon and rapidly grew bigger as the huge main moon rose into the night sky.

“I’m never gonna get used to how big that thing is,” Bucky muttered into Steve's ear. Darcy jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

“Shush,” she hissed. “You'll ruin the ambience.”

They watched in silence as the moon looked over the forest, and then a tiny sliver seemed to break away from the top of it.

“What the hell-” Bucky blurted out before catching himself, but Darcy only giggled.

A second, much smaller moon was racing out from behind it's larger sister.

“It caught me the same way the first time I saw it,” she said quietly. “I thought you'd like it.”

The two moons were high in the sky now, the smaller one racing away on its faster orbit. Bucky felt privileged to see something so beautiful.

“One more thing,” Darcy said, turning to face them both. “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt picture is [Sky-in-Snow by Rommeu](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Sky-in-Snow-104682704)
> 
> The pictures in the graphic all came from the internet.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
